New Friendships, New Love
by MegamanLoverForever
Summary: Rose Ai and her family and friends are moving to Dentec City Don't forget her powerful navi Crystal. She helps Lan fights battles. Who knows where this could lead? Friendship or maybe even love! Lan/OC (this is my first fanfiction and I stink at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Battle Network. Capcom does and I wished they would continue the series. Maybe one day. I do own my OCs so yeah lets move on with the is going to be a prologue that just tells you a little about my OCs.

**Rose Ai's POV**

I look at all the packed boxes in my house and sighed. We are moving to Dentec City because my dad is going to go work at Scilab. It's pretty cool, but I feel kind of lonely. I walked outside and started to think about my sister, Skylar Ai and my best friend, James Yūjin. You see,James and Skylar aren't here right now. They have always been interested in studies. A while back they got invited to a great school that only lasted for a few years so they could go back to public school again later. Before they left, they gave me a friendship bracelet to show that they are always there for me. It had three charms. One was to represent me. It was a pretty star. The heart charm represents moon charm represented James. It means a lot to me. They also have Net Navis, unlike me. Dad gave Skylar the Net Navi, Ruby as a going away present. I don't know how James got his, but the Navi's name is Flame. I looked up at the Sun and wonder if they are looking at it too. I hear an alarm ring from my(EMPTY!) PET and I ran back to start packing some more.

**Skylar's POV**

I look up at the Sun and smiled.

"I hope Rose is okay, I heard from mom that they are moving to Dentec City." I thought out loud.

"I bet she is" I heard a voice say behind me.

Knowing that voice I said " I guess you are right, I shouldn't worry, James"

He smiled and said "My parents are also going to Dentec City so we can all be together when we get back."

I smiled and said " That's a relief.."" Ummm James aren't we going home in a few weeks"

"Ya we are and then we get to see Rose" James said with a big grin.

I hear my Net Navi, Ruby say "I never did get to know her that well since I met you when we left."

I said," Trust me Ruby, you will love her. She probably has her own Net Navi now"

"Oh really! Then she can be my sister" Ruby said excitedly.

James's Navi, Flame, who was really quite decided to start talking.

"Don't go crazy Ruby or you might scare her." he teased.

James started laughing like crazy, but Ruby was just very annoyed. Standing up for Ruby I stepped really hard on James's yelped in pain while I smiled satisfied.

I turn back to the Sun. 'I can't wait to meet again, Rose!'

**Rose's POV**

I feel like someone was talking about me a lot. After all, I am sneezing like crazy. I sighed again as I packed another box. My dad snuck up behind me and started tickling me. I started tickling him and we fell to the ground. After our tickle war, we got up from the floor and started laughing.

Then my Dad said "There is that pretty smile!"

I laughed again and asked "Did you need something Dad?"

"Oh!" "I wanted to give this to you" he said

I looked at it, "Isn't this data for a personal Net Navi"I said with shock.

"Yes it is. Sorry it took so long." he said while giving me the disc.

"OH THANKYOU, THANKYOU,THANKYOU!" I screamed and gave him a big bear hug and ran up to my room to get everything ready.

I faintly hear him laugh and say "Oh Rose, you are so unpredictable"

**A Little Bit Later:**

I can't believe that dad actually gave me a navi. I am so happy. It said it was going to take a few hours so I just relaxed and started to read a book. Three hours have past and I was still waiting. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a voice say "Hello Rose, aren't you my operator"

I immediately jumped and ran to my PET. I said "Yes, I am your operator it is very nice to meet you?" I am going to die of happiness soon. She giggled a little bit while watching me.

"It's very nice to meet you too" she said "oh by the way my name is Crystal"

"Crystal is such a pretty name" I gushed.

She blushed and said "Oh thanks, Rose is very pretty too"

I smiled, but realized"OMG! I should go to sleep I can't be late when the moving van comes." I went to sleep quickly, while Crystal just watched and laughed silently.

**In The Morning:**

I heard a voice trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Wow, I had a dream that I had my own navi and her name was Crystal."

"It wasn't a dream" someone said.

"Huh?" I questioned. I turned around and I saw Crystal staring at me.

"It wasn't a dream, I am Crystal, your navi" she said.

" Wait, so it wasn't a dream. OMG! I finally have my own navi!" I screamed with delight. I saw Crystal laughing and I smiled.

I quickly change into new clothes and grabbed my PET. All the boxes were gone so I guessed someone took them into the van. Our family quickly ate breakfast and we all went into the moving van to go to Dentec City. When I went inside the Yūjins were there.

"Oh yeah, the Yūjins will be moving right next door to us, so when James get back you can hang out with him still." my mom said. I smiled and took my seat. Hey maybe moving isn't that bad. After all, my only friends are still going to be with me. Maybe I might make some new friends. I leaned back and relaxed.

"Hey dad how long is this trip going to take?"I asked

"6 hours probably"he said.

"Well, I have Crystal to talk to when I am bored" I said. "So Crystal…"

**Skylar's POV**

"Have a safe trip, Rose!" I said, while watching the sun. Ruby was with me thinking about how Rose and her 'sister' were like. Now that I mention it, i really do wonder what my sister's navi is like. Oh well, I will find out later. I started to hum one of my favorite songs as I looked outside.

Author's Note: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. There might be a lot of grammar mistakes so bare with me. Also, I am sorry if this chapter was boring. I just wanted to introduce the story first. I will try to make it a little action pack next time. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that they are like 14-15 years old. Please give your opinion on this story so I know if I should continue it. It can be good or bad. Well that's all for now, see you!


	2. Burning Van

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Battle Network. Capcom owns it. I only own my OCs

**Rose's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I started to whine.

"No we aren't there yet. We still have an hour to go." Crystal said.

**5 minutes later…**

"Are we there yet?" I said again.

"You asked that 5 minutes ago." Crystal said getting tired of this.

"Well duh because I am bored!" I countered.

"Just don't ask again" Crystal said.

**5 more minutes later…**

"Hey Crystal, are we ther-"

"NO!" Crystal yelled

"Jeez you didn't have to yell…" I murmured

"Sorry, but can you please stop asking that." Crystal said.

"Only if something interesting happens." I said.

"What do you mean by tha-" Crystal started saying

"Hey does anyone smell something burning?" I said confused.

My dad said "Now that you mention it, it does smell like something is burning."

"Look there is smoke at where the driver should be" Crystal pointed out.

"Lets go see what's going on, Crystal." I said

"Right!" She said

I ran over to the driver and he didn't seem too good.

"Hey dad a little help here." I said. He ran over and took the driver and took him to a safe spot where no smoke was.

"Hey Rose, Jack me in and I'll see what I can do." Crystal said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Jack In! Crystal! Execute!"

Crystal left the PET and went into the control system.

**Crystal POV**

I was in the control system and the first thing I saw was an army of viruses.

"How many are there?" I heard Rose panic.

"Don't panic Rose, we need to do this" I said trying to reassure her.

"Okay you are right! She said determined.

"Cyber sword! Battle chip in… and Download!" I heard Rose say.

My are turned into a sword and I started to take out the viruses fast.

"Okay, how about this? Shotgun! Battle chip in… and Download! Rose said

My arm went from a sword into a shotgun and I shot all the other viruses until there were no more. I looked around and I saw at the corner of my eye, a navi engulfed in flames. He left and the fire was put out.

"Who was that navi?" I murmured

"Is everything alright Crystal?" Rose asked

"Nothing, so can you jack me out?" I asked

"Okay! Crystal" She said.

**Rose's POV**

Crystal did great! No,not great, AMAZING!

"Wow Crystal! You did an amazing job! I bet no one is better at busting viruses like you!" I said happily. She blushed.

"Oh that's so sweet, thanks!" She said.

"Hey Crystal, if something like this ever happened again, would you help me?" I asked.

"Of course I would, you are my friend!" she said very loudly. I laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, we are friends! I don't have to worry when I have a strong friend protecting me!" I said, glad to have Crystal.

"Right, from now on I will lend you my power!" She said.

"Thanks, Crystal!" I said.

'_Wow she reminds me of Skylar. Always there to help me out. I wonder what Skylar is doing right now. I bet she would be proud of me if she heard about this!'_

"Rose are you alright!?" I heard my dad say.

Ya, thanks to Crystal!" I said.

"It wasn't all me! You were great operating!" She said loudly.

'_Man, she really doesn't want to take all the credit.'_

"Really, is that so? My, I knew you would make a great pair." My dad said chuckling.

"Yeah we do!" We both said.

'_This is exactly what Skylar and I do. I miss her so much! I hope she comes home soon!'_

Crystal looked at me curiously, but I don't know why.

"Well, we better take our seats again. We still have 40 minutes to go until we reach Dentec City." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed. " Another 40 minutes! Oh kill me now!" Everyone laughed and we started to depart.

'_Well this is going to be boring again. I wonder if Skylar's day was this boring'_

**Skylar POV**

I don't care what people say. I fine school a lot of fun. Rose is pretty good herself, but she still finds school boring. Oh, I just remembered! My family is on a moving van right now that is going to Dectec City. I bet 100 bucks that Rose has probably annoyed everyone by now asking 'Are we there yet?'. I remember that! It was annoying, but very funny at the same time. I can't wait to go home!

**Nobody's POV**

I guy with red hair looked very frustrated.

"How did another little kid beat the Great ? And that navi is just as strong as that blue navi I fought earlier." The mysterious man said.

"Sorry I couldn't beat them" A navi that look like a torch said.

"Well, next time, Torchman, we will delete them!" The man shrieked.

"Yes, ." the navi called Torchman said.

Author's Note: It's kinda action packed, but not very much. To be honest I was going to make this the chapter when she meets Lan and the gang. I decided to do this so it shows that she has some history with . So, ya. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. New Friends and Maybe New Love?

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Battle Network. Capcom owns it. I only own my OCs. Warning: I might switch POVs a lot.

**Rose's POV**

"We're finally in Dentec City" My dad said.

"FINALLY!" I screamed. I heard Crystal giggle.

"Thank goodness! I don't have to hear 'Are we there yet?'again." Crystal said.

"I wasn't that annoying" I said.

"YES, YOU WERE!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, maybe I was a little annoying…." I murmured. Crystal just giggled again.

**Lan's POV**

Just Yesterday, I got my own custom netnavi! His name is Megaman. There was a fire yesterday in the kitchen. I sent in Megaman to go check it out and he took out all the viruses like they were nothing. Today, I am going to challenge Dex and his Gutsman. They are going to be in for a surprise!

"Bye Mom!" I said.

'_I have to go find Dex and challenge him.'_

**Rose's POV**

I rushed out of my house to go to school.

"Hey Rose…" I heard Crystal say.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"When we were on the moving van, it looked like you were thinking about something" Crystal said.

"I have a sister except, she is at a boarding school. I also have a great friend named James Yūjin also going to that school. I haven't seen them for 4 years and i really miss them. There coming back soon though. Anyway, Crystal, you remind me of my sister. She was always there when I needed her, just like you!" I said.

"Wow, I didn't know about all of that" Crystal said.

"Oh yeah, they have navis, I bet you guys will be great friend when you meet them!" I said happily.

" I can't wait to meet them!" Crystal said excited.

I was going to say something else, but I accidentally crashed into someone…

**Lan's POV**

"Owww!"I said.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I heard a girl voice say.

I looked up and a saw a very pretty girl. She was also my age, but I never saw her before. She must be new.

"Hi! My name is Lan Hikari. Nice to meet you!" I said. " You must be new around here."

"Yeah I am. My name is Rose Ai. Nice to meet you too." She said. " Oh I have to go bye!" She ran off to the direction of the school.

"Hey Lan, shouldn't you hurry and get to school?" Megaman asked.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" I panicked

"You have a little bit of time to get there." Megaman said.

I quickly skated all the way to school, looking for Dex too.

**Rose's POV**

"I need to hurry and get to school!" I said in panic.

"Don't worry Rose you have 20 minutes." Crystal said.

"Well, that's a relief." I said.

"Hahaha! You want to have a good first impression to your peers." Crystal guessed.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Oh yeah, about that boy, do you think he will be in your class?" Crystal asked.

"I am not sure. It look like he was in a hurry though." I said.

"Yeah, lets not worry about it." Crystal said.

"Right!" I agreed.

**Lan's POV**

I spotted Dex and I skated to him.

"Hey Lan, I thought you weren't going to show your face after that embarrassing loss." Dex said.

"I am challenging you and your Gutsman after school in the study hall." I said proudly.

" You really like losing!" Dex said while laughing.

" You'll be the one losing today!" I said confidently. I skated faster than Dex to the school.

"Are you guys even allow to net battle in school?" Megaman asked.

"I won't tell as long as you don't tell." I said. Megaman just sighed.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat. I looked at Ms. Mari and it looked like she was writing something on the board.

**Rose's POV **

"I am so nervous, Crystal!" I said panicking.

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay!" Crystal said. "Just take deep breathes"

"Okay!" I started taking deep breathes rapidly.

"On second thought, nevermind. Just walk in there, introduce yourself, and just let the day go by." Crystal said.

"You're right, I needed that, thanks!" I said.

"Anything for you, Rose." Crystal said. I smiled and walked into the room.

**Lan's POV**

Ms. Mari stood in the class and said "Hello my students today we have a new classmate"

This caught my attention. Maybe the new student is Rose.

"Her name is Rose Ai" Ms. Mari finished.

I saw the same pretty girl that I bumped into, walking in.

**Rose's POV**

I walked up close to Ms. Mari and scanned the room. I saw the boy I bumped into sitting in the classroom. 'I guess he is in my class after all' I thought.

"Hello" I said nervously. "My name is Rose Ai and I just moved here. I hope that we could all be great friends" I finished lamely.

A lot of people started clapping.

Okay, Rose so your seat is right next to Lan. I turned to the boy who I bumped into and walked over to him.

'Hopefully he forgot I bumped into him'

**Lan's POV**

Rose started to walk towards me and took the seat right next to me. I was quite happy that she was sitting right next to me.

"Hello" I said. "You are the girl that accidentally bumped into me today!"

She blushed and said "Ya sorry about that"

I smiled and said, "It's okay I wasn't late for school"

She laughed. She had a very nice laugh. "Well, I hope we can be good friends!" She said.

" Yeah me too!" I said happily.

**Rose's POV**

"I didn't think that the new student would be so pretty! " I heard someone say right behind me. I turned away from Lan and found myself looking at a guy with a green T-shirt.

"Hi my name is Dex. Why are you talking to this loser?" The guy named Dex said. "He can't even win a netbattle"

"I will beat you today! You can count on it!" Lab said confidently.

"Well good luck with the battle!" I said.

"You can come and watch me kick his butt." Dex said.

"I told you I would win this time, I have a custom navi now!" He said a bit angrily.

"I would like to but I have violin lessons, so I can't" I said simply.

"That is too bad. We will tell who wins and who loses" Lan said.

"I will tell her!" Dex said.

"Well, I will be looking forward to it." I said happily.

I left the school and went to my house. On the fridge there was a note. It said:

'Sorry Rose, you father is working a little late and I am heading to the grocery store. Be back soon! Love your mom'

I sighed. Yet again I am alone at home.

"Does this happen often?" Crystal asked.

" Well dad is usually working and there are times when my mom needs to go out, but usually she is at home... I guess" I said.

" Oh, ok. So are you going to start practicing? I have been wondering how well you play!" Crystal said.

"Sure" I said. I ran up to my room and picked up my violin. Music started to fill the room.

**Crystal's POV**

A serene sound filled the room followed by a sweet toon. I was shocked at the fact at how good of a violin player Rose was. She stopped and turned to me.

"You know when I was younger my sister, Skylar and I always played a violin duet together. Actually she was the one who got me interested in the violin. When I play it I always think of her. It almost feels like she is playing along with me." She said with a little smile.

I smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet Skylar. The way you describe her tells me she is a very nice girl and a great role model"

"Yeah..." She trailed off. The doorbell rang making Rose jump in shock. Once she realized someone was at the door, she put down her violin and walked toward the door. She opened it and saw a pink haired girl at the door.

" You're Rose, right? The girl that just moved in. My name is Maylu, nice to meet you!" The girl named Maylu said.

" Nice to meet you too!" Rose said. "You can come in if you like."

"Oh, I have to go back and practice the piano. " Maylu said.

"Would you like a violin to play along with you?" Rose said a little nervous.

Maylu didn't say anything at first, but then she smiled. "Sure I would really like that !"

I smiled as I saw Rose's eyes gleamed with happiness. She immediately said, "Ok, wait here, let me go get my violin."

She ran up the stairs very quickly grabbing her violin and her music. Again, she quickly ran down the stairs where Maylu was.

"Wow, that was really fast!" Maylu said clearly impressed.

Rose blushed and mumbled, "I wasn't that quick..." I heard Maylu giggle. Looks like Rose found herself a girl friend in Dentec City.

**Rose's POV**

Now let me tell you something about me, I get shy very easily, but when someone is in trouble or I know the people I am with with well, all my shyness is basically thrown out the window. Right now, I am with a person I just met, so of course I am very shy. She's really nice though and reminds me of Skylar just like Crystal.

"You're in my class, right? You sit right next to Lan Hikari. He is my childhood friend and he lives right there!" Maylu said.

I looked to where Maylu was pointing and saw a blue house right next to my purple one. On the other side of the blue has was a pink house.

"The pink house is mine! Come on let's go" Maylu continued.

I followed Maylu to her house and we went to her room. She sat at her piano and I put down my violin case and pulled it out. Then, we started to play.

**AN: So let me tell you a story. I started writing this chapter right after I finished the second chapter. After a while, I started to get a little tired of the story and no I am not stopping the story yet. I wanted to fit the first episode into this chapter, but it started getting really long and I really wanted to update because it has been a while. (A LONG WHILE) So here is the first part of the first episode. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
